


A bloom, by any other name

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're giving me a flower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bloom, by any other name

"You're giving me a flower?"

"You don't like it?"

Sanzo fixed Hakkai with a level stare. "I'm not a girl."

Hakkai coughed. "No. I'd rather guessed not."

"Tch." Sanzo scowled and went back to his newspaper.

"I did think you might appreciate the occasion," said Hakkai. "It's been four years. I thought perhaps –"

"You're an idiot. A flower for your life?" Sanzo shook his head. "You aren't that pure. Besides. It's just a fucking flower."

Hakkai shook his head and put his hand to Sanzo's cheek. "It's the colour, Sanzo," he said. "It reminds me very much of your eyes."


End file.
